cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 17)
The '''17th season of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore ''premiered on June 21, 2016. It consisted of 5 episodes. The season introduced no new participant and eighteen returning veterans, lowering the roster to eighteen participants. Production In this season of UHC, there are 18 players scattered across a 1500x1500 map with a shrinking border. The twists TimeBomb, CutClean and Disguises are present, meaning ores and food are smelted automatically and a player's items will detonate 30 seconds after death. This season was organized by Graser10, and the intro sequence was created by Fin once again, using the song, "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E1JagCherg Tritonal ft. Chris Ramos & Shanahan - This Is Love (Kayzo Remix)]." The series followed the same 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day. Also, episodes continue to be 20 minutes long. Episodes : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 17)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants '''Roster Summary Early Game Season 17 did not start out well for PrivateFearless, as Noboom stole an apple from him, but that didn't stop Isaac from getting 35 apples. However, he lost a heart trying to protect his apple from Nathan. To make his first episode even worse, he found diamonds but they were burned in lava. Meanwhile, StrauberryJam and Graser10 had their season cut short when they got killed in episode 2 by Will and HyperCraft. Mid Game During episode 3 CreeperFarts tried to run away from Grapeapplesauce. Kiingtong arrived on the scene and shortly allowed CreeperFarts to get away. After a little bow battle, the two retreated, and Grape ran out of gapples (or grapples). Grape chased CreeperFarts into a cave and killed him after CreeperFarts disconnected for a split second. Late Game In episode 4 HeyImBee was able to kill TYBZI resulting her first kill. HyperCraft had obtained full diamond and tried to kill PokeDiger1 who had only had plain iron gear. Curtis came in with a Sharpness 3 Fire aspect iron sword, and Hyper's full diamond could not compete against that. Curtis also allowed Tofuu to get away , which resulted in Parker's death. Meanwhile, Grape battled Bee and the lag went in Grape's favor, allowing him to kill her. Grape was also able to track JWong in the caves. Despite the fact that JWong had a diamond chestplate, Grape came out victorious. Curtis and Tofuu then later battled later on in the same episode, but since Curtis had full diamond, Tofuu was killed easily. Finale In episode 5 Grape killed NoBoom, whilst Fin killed MrMitch after a cliff hanger from last episode. Kiingtong was wearing half diamond, but it was no match for HBomb's PvP skills. However HBomb forgot about the timebomb twist and coincidentally was blown up by it. Curtis found HBomb's items and took damage from the explosion. However, the full diamond prevailed him, so he only lost 5.5 hearts and was armed with multiple gapples and heads. While chased by Grape, Fin accidentally dropped his Sharpness 2 diamond sword. Grape was kind enough to give Fin a sword, but despite that Grape was able to barely win the fight with 1.5 hearts. Meanwhile, Poke and Issac were killed by Curtis leaving him and Grape as the final two. At this point, Grape had half diamond (a Protection 4 chestplate obtained by Fin) but it was no match for Curtis's full diamond and 17 golden apples along with a few heads. Curtis won the fight with 3 hearts left, making him the winner of Cube UHC Season 17. Deaths Kills Trivia * Dfield didn't participate in this season, due to accidentally sleeping in. This is one of his first seasons being absent. * Players that didn't participate this season were; Dfield, Huahwi, Vasehh, Rusher, & 8BitHomo. * 8BitHomo revealed at the start of the Season 18 that he was scheduled to participate in this season but backed out at the last minute. This was due to the Pulse Nightclub attack that took place the day before recording which left him quite traumatized and didn't feel in the right place to complete. *This is the first season Parker participated in after announcing his departure from the Cube UHC series, 9 seasons ago. However, he specifically mentioned that he wasn't planning on playing seriously this season, thus his first episode he was trying a challenge while playing UHC. *It is confirmed that UHC had been recorded on the 13th of June in the morning (AEST), as seen in Bee's video where she accidently took a screenshot. *Parker was the first person to take damage. He took 2.5 hearts from Baby Zombies, 11 seconds in. *JWingWangWong was the last to take damage this season. *HeyImBee got her first kill ever this season *HBomb94 had the only non-PvP death. *This is season along with Season 18, are the two shortest seasons with only 5 episodes! *This is the third season that Graser's ranking is the same as the season number. He ranked 1st in season 1, 4th in season 4 and now 17th in this Season. *In this season there was an error, where mobs could spawn in the first episode due to the sever having problems before the offical season was recorded. *This is the first season to not have an after call. *This season had no PvE deaths. (excluding HBomb's death to the TimeBomb) *This is Curtis' first win. *After Fin lost his sword and frantically searched his inventory for one, Grape throws him a Sharpness 1 diamond sword to use, however Fin had passed over a Sharp 2 Iron Sword in his inventory that would've done more damage. Gallery 'Intro Sequence' S17 - Presents.png S17 - Featuring.png S17 - Creeper.png S17 - Curtis.png S17 - Fin.png S17 - Graser.png S17 - Grape.png S17 - Bee.png S17 - HBomb.png S17 - Hyper.png S17 - JWong.png S17 - Kiingtong.png S17 - MrMitch.png S17 - NoBoom.png S17 - Parker.png S17 - Poke.png S17 - Straub.png S17 - Tofuu.png S17 - Tybzi.png UHC S17 Logo.png Thumbnails S17 - Bee Thumbnail.jpg S17 - Creeper Thumbnail.jpg S17 - CurtPvP Thumbnail.jpg S17 - Fins Thumbnail.jpg S17 - Grape Thumbnail.jpg S17 - Graser Thumbnail.jpg S17 - HBomb Thumbnail.jpg S17 - Hyper Thumbnail.jpg S17 - JWong Thumbnail.jpg S17 - MrMitch Thumbnail.jpg S17 - NoBoom Thumbnail.jpg S17 - Parker Thumbnail.jpg S17 - Poke Thumbnail.jpg S17 - Straub Thumbnail.jpg S17 - Tofuu Thumbnail.jpg S17 - TYBZI Thumbnail.jpg S17 - Will Thumbnail.jpg Category:Cube UHC Category:Series Category:Ended Series Category:UHC Category:Episodes Category:Cube UHC Episodes Category:Solo UHC Season Category:YouTuber Category:Videos Category:Statistics and tables